


Sleeping with girls

by Kilerya (orphan_account)



Series: requests [1]
Category: Beelzebub (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rants, Short, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kilerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out Oga and Hilda slept in the same bed Furuichi goes into rant mode here is what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with girls

**Author's Note:**

> request from o0Kairi0o from ff that didn't turn out the way it was supposed too bad title and really short but she liked it so I might as well put it here too

Walking through the corridors of St Ishiyama, Oga endured his friend's complaining with rapidly growing aggravation.

"-and that's completely unfair! How come _you_ get all the girls ? is it the baby? I can get a kid too"

"Oh yeah where ?" How did it come to this again ? Oh right, him telling his friend he woke up with the blond demon in his bed...

"so it _is_ the baby !" This was getting ridiculous.

Barely resisting the urge to punch his friend through a wall or two, Oga decided to ignore him and walk faster. It didn't deter Furuichi at all, he was used to that kind of behavior from the brunette and it didn't affect his ranting ability one bit anymore.

"There can be no other reason she would have agreed to sleep with you !" Catching up on what he just said Furuichi paused before taking an accusatory tone "Wait did you-"

"I don't even like her you idiot! " Oga snapped "why the hell would I want to do _that_ with her or even sleep in the same bed! "

"Hey don't call _me_ the idiot, moron! There's no way a guy our age wouldn't want to sleep with a beauty like Hilda! Unless they can't -" Furuichi paused when he saw an angry looking vein popping on his friend's forehead.

"I mean I don't like _her_ " He snarled.

"Oh so you would have rather have Kunieda there eh ?" the silver haired boy had probably left his survival instinct at home that day, he continued his rant ignoring his friend's exasperated look "Poor Hilda stuck with a heartless guy like you when there's people out there who would love to get a chance to sleep with those lovely curves-"

Rolling his eyes at Furuichi's antics, Oga grabbed him by his shirt and planted a kiss on his lips. He released the dumbfounded boy after a minute and kept walking as if nothing happened. It took a long moment for Furuichi to get his brain back in working order and follow,face flushed. He started ranting again, explaining at length that he liked girls and this should never ever happen again. Oga bit back a smile, his friend could complain all he wanted it wouldn't changed the fact he kissed back. Every single time.

The end

 


End file.
